Taiwan is a densely populated small area with winding roads. With the adaptability to various roads and the convenience in short-range movement, scooters have long been an important means of transport for Taiwanese. In recent years, heavy scooters are allowed to be used in Taiwan, and riding scooters along the beautiful east coast of Taiwan in leisure time has come into vogue.
With the advancement of scooter industry technologies, scooters are mounted with many high-tech devices, such as an idling stop system, an air conditioning system, a navigation and video-recording system, and an anti-theft and security system. Because unit prices of scooters become higher, in addition to comfortableness during scooter-riding, people pay more attention to security and convenience during the riding. For example, apparatuses for preventing a scooter from sudden rush are mounted on handles of the scooter. In another aspect, to improve anti-theft performance of a scooter, an electric scooter having a fingerprint sensor is provided in the Chinese Patent No. CN202483297U. This scooter collects a fingerprint by using the fingerprint sensor. Further, a digital signal processor (DSP) in the scooter compares information about the collected fingerprint with fingerprint information stored in a memory. If fingerprint comparison succeeds, the digital signal processor informs a microcontroller (MCU) to open a power source lock. However, although the prior art improves the anti-theft performance of a scooter, it does not help improve the security of the scooter.
Therefore, to simultaneously improve anti-theft performance of a scooter and security performance during riding becomes a technical problem to be solved by the present invention.